


Black Tea With Milk And Three Sugars

by mtrssmustdie



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, M/M, daily life, ineffable husbands, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 14:56:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21412042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtrssmustdie/pseuds/mtrssmustdie
Summary: the fluffest ineffable husbands domestic life ficlet you'll ever read. honestly.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	Black Tea With Milk And Three Sugars

**Author's Note:**

> i would like to thank my friend acciowho (https://archiveofourown.org/users/acciowho/pseuds/acciowho) for being my beta reader for this fic! go check them out!

They have been sharing a life for a few months now. In some sort of way they always had, of course, popping in each other’s lives every now and then for over 6000 years. But right now, after the world almost ended, they were sharing a life, proper sharing, like humans do. Just like humans when they’re in love.  
They chose Aziraphale’s library. Crowley brought over the plants. It didn’t really matter for them though, where they would live, as long as they were together.  
They share a bed and a wardrobe and a kitchen and a bathtub and everything else. It’s nice.  
Crowley is the first to get up everyday. After Aziraphale learned how to sleep, he ended up overdoing it. And Crowley knows Aziraphale likes black tea with three sugars and milk right after waking up, so Crowley turned into a habit to wake up before Aziraphale to put the kettle on.  
The same way Aziraphale knows how much Crowley appreciates watching human TV shows every once in a while, so he turns on the TV for him and prepares some snacks. He loves the concept of snacking (eating while doing something else, not really for the purpose of survival, but just because you liked the snack-type kind of food) and Crowley is really into Jane the Virgin right now, so they made a habit of it. They made a habit of a lot of things, now that they were sharing a life.  
Crowley likes bubble baths, so Aziraphale is glad to draw them for him. Crowley also really likes listening to all kinds of music, so Aziraphale gets every vinyl, CD or streaming platforms he can find.  
Aziraphale likes trying different types of food, so Crowley spends hours in the kitchen making food from all over the world. Crowley does most of the cooking anyway.  
Aziraphale makes the bed in the morning. Even though Crowley was the one who chose all their bedspreads.  
Crowley did the groceries. Except for the snacks. They share taking care of the plants. And after they adopted a cat, they shared taking care of her too.  
They share a lot of cuddles and kisses and hugs and hand holding at any time of the day.  
To break the routine a little they decided to have dinner at the Ritz every now and then, but that ended up just being a part of their domestic routine. And they loved it. After 6000 years of uncertainty about when they were going to see each other again; of being afraid their respective head-offices would harm them if they found out; of holding back every sort of feeling they had about the other out of fear: of rejection, of loss, of pain. After all that, it was nice to have stability - to know they would be there no matter what.  
That every morning when he woke up, Aziraphale knew Crowley was in the kitchen. That every night they would lie on their bed, Crowley would rant about anything and Aziraphale would read a book or do some crossword puzzle. That they had the liberty of holding hands or kissing or cuddling whenever they wanted. And they did it _a lot. _Every time they had a chance.  
So that was that. Crowley and Aziraphale share a life like humans do, because they are in love, just like humans are.


End file.
